The present invention is directed generally to a fishing lure and more particularly to a vertically oscillating fishing lure having a wing shaped planing surface to impart a somewhat sine wave action to the lure as it is advanced through the water.
Fishing lures are commercially available in many sizes, shapes and designs for catching various types of fish. Some float, some sink, some wiggle, and spin. It is believed that the action of the lure is directly related to the attraction that lure has to certain types of fish.
The particular design of the fishing lure of the invention imparts a vertically oscillating sine wave type motion that is not heretofore known to be characteristic of any commercially available lures. This motion does, however, simulate the natural movement of certain bait fish. The prototype lures of the present invention have been shown to be operative for catching such fish as bass and northern pike.
Accordingly, a primary object of the invention is to provide an improved fishing lure.
Another object is to provide a fishing lure which vertically oscillates in a sine wave type motion when it is advanced through the water.
Another object is to provide a fishing lure which is attractive to fish and effective for catching them.
Another object is to provide an improved fishing lure which is simple and rugged in construction, economically manufactured and efficient in operation.